Naszą kołysanką będzie uśmiech
by posokowiec
Summary: Twoje usta dotknęły skazy, którą nie byłem ja. / Fandom: BTS Pairing: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin; jikook; smut/yaoi


Krew na jego grdyce była ohydna.

Spływała grubym strumieniem na panele. _Brudna_.

Ty jesteś czysty, tylko trochę splamiony. Przepraszam, że odprysk po ciosie dosięgnął twojej anielskiej osoby.

Tkwię w kropce, klęcząc nad zwłokami kochanka, bo zajmujesz róg materaca tylko udając opanowanie. Ręce, te małe i cudowne, drżą ci między udami. Masz niedopięty rozporek skórzanych, obcisłych spodni; biała bluzka odkrywa swobodnie lewy obojczyk. Szyję pokrywa soczysta malinka, a twarz rozmyty makijaż, zmierzwione włosy. Mimowolnie wydymasz usta, kierując wzrok na deszczową panoramę za oknem.

Jesteś zawiedziony czy bardziej poirytowany? _Boisz się_.

Motel cuchnie grzybem, potem starych ludzi i duchotą od pozabijanych na gwoździe okien. Nie myślałeś racjonalnie, zaciągając tu tego faceta.

Ale nadal emanujesz czystością; wyzwalasz we mnie motyle. Czuję uścisk klatki – działasz niewłaściwie.

Przysięgałem, że nie oddam cię nikomu; nie mam pojęcia, czemu wciąż uciekasz. Przecież wiesz: śledziłem was obu. Prowokowałeś brudnym tańcem w pubie, frywolnym flirtem z każdym po piwie i uśmiechem zbyt szczęśliwym jak na jednorazowy, nocny wypad.

Cały tonąłeś w brudzie – chełpiłeś się skórą uwaloną ludzkim gównem, tymi wszystkimi śmieciami i tłustymi palcami, które cię dotykały.

Testowałeś moją cierpliwość? Wtedy, w toalecie za rogiem, gdzie oddałeś się Min Yoongiemu na sedesie. Byłeś blisko orgazmu, ale nie doszedłeś tak łatwo, prawda? Za dużo alkoholu czy odoru z kabin? Doznałeś problemów, trzymając przyrodzenie w ustach.

Jimin-ssi, polubiłeś jego pocałunki. I język na szyi. Dłoń jeżdżącą po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

Wiem, że nie jestem jeszcze prawdziwym mężczyzną. Tylko dzieciak ze mnie, nieudolny szczeniak ogłupiały z miłości do ciebie. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz prawo bawić się moim sercem.

Oczekujesz od życia problematycznego partnera? Czułego opiekuna? Nieobliczalnego drania? Na pewno nie oglądasz się za smarkaczami młodszymi od siebie.

 _Jungkookie_ , szeptałeś zawsze prosto w oczy z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Zabijasz czułym spojrzeniem.

Nie lekceważ tego uczucia.

Jiminie-hyung, jesteś czysty.

Gdy tak teraz patrzę na twoją skórę, oblaną poświatą zza okna, dochodzę do wniosku, że dystans między nami się nie skruszył. Nadal posiadasz ideał, którego szukasz – nie wpasowuję się w opis.

Chcę pocałować twoje usta; istniejesz zbyt daleko. Zawsze coś nas oddziela: trup.

Min Yoongi przy ostatnim wydechu opuścił powieki, godząc się z losem. Ty jednak ciągle masz jakieś „ale", machając stopą w powietrzu.

Na co czekasz? Mój ruch? Nie ufasz? Chyba podskórnie sam zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tobie nigdy nic się nie stanie. Jesteś dla mnie cenniejszy od własnego życia, wykorzystujesz tę słabość.

Niewidzialne palce zaciskają mi się wokół krtani; pragnę umrzeć bardziej niż myślisz. Nieraz widziałem własne ciało, tonące we krwi na podłodze, kiedy sprzątałem po kolejnym kochanku. Zawsze, gdy rzucasz to ostentacyjne spojrzenie, pragnąc zmieszać z błotem, lecz hamujesz wszystkie przekleństwa i przełykasz gorliwie, odchodząc w ciszy – przejeżdżam po żebrach myśląc: UDERZ.

Tak mocno, jak tylko potrafisz; nakrzycz, ukarz, skop do nieprzytomności. Należę do ciebie, pozwolę na wszystkie odruchy i wybaczę. Przyjmę z pokorą obcas wbity w brzuch, przyduszające grdykę łokcie, plujące jadem słowa. Tylko rób to, nie duś niczego w sobie. Nie zamykaj się przede mną. Hej, stoję tutaj – atakuj.

Zagryzasz wargę, odwracasz wzrok. To dla ciebie niewygodne. Jesteś egoistyczny, nawet się z tym nie kryjesz. Masz niepojęte myśli. Zbliżasz się do mnie, kiedy ci to pasuje.

Dobrze. Godzę się na wszystko, każdego rodzaju relację. Ale bądź.

CZEKAJ.

I kocham twoje rozbiegane spojrzenie, kiedy wstaję z klęczek, odrzucam w kąt narzędzie zbrodni. Patrzę. Na ciebie; sunę po nogach, wzdłuż tali, między zakrywającymi twarz kosmykami. Chcę objąć drżące ramiona, złapać za podbródek i ucałować. Ale tylko obserwuję ze środka pomieszczenia, czuję przesiąkającą na skórę krew, wyrównuję oddech.

Chwycony za gardło, nie masz nawet podstaw przy samoobronie. Opuszczasz powieki, opadasz na kołdrę. Poddajesz ciało.

Kocham to uczucie.

Jimin-ssi, jesteś całym moim życiem.

Ciągle słyszę w głowie dźwięk twojego głosu, gdy zawsze śpiewasz pod prysznicem albo nucisz w popłochu, sprzątając mieszkanie.

Posiadasz przyjaciół; szanuję granice, których nie przekraczasz. Ich też szanuję. Naprawdę.

Nie masz powodów do strachu. Nikogo niewłaściwego nie zabiję. Obiecuję.

Jiminie-hyung, spójrz na mnie.

Nigdy nie patrzysz.

Czasami tonę w kłamstwie. Po nos, po uszy. Dławię się słodkimi słówkami i myślę: są realne.

Idiota ze mnie.

Smakujesz jak nieuchwytna chwila, której za nic nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. Coś, co przeminęło, ale nie umiem udowodnić jego istnienia. Niewyłapane słowo z końca języka.

Twój pot to rosa wszelkich ziszczeń. Podpal usta; wydęte w moją stronę kielichy życia.

Uschnę.

Przestań unikać odpowiedzialności, nie kłam, nie rób nadziei. W strachu o własne życie, w wygodzie bycia kochanym bez hamulców. Zadław się jabłkiem, które z taką łatwością ugryzłeś.

Myślisz czasem o nieswoich potrzebach? Gdy z żarliwością mnie całujesz. Kiedy zrywasz brudne ubrania, zlizujesz krew. Chcesz dotyku. _Pragniesz_.

Umierasz.

Jesteś łapczywy bardziej niż ja podczas ataków; ściskasz ramiona, drapiesz po brzuchu. Hyung, czuję twoje nagie uda wokół pasa, rozgrzany oddech uderzający w policzek i ślinę ściekającą po obojczykach.

Co mam robić?

Powiedz na ucho.

Będę całować. Nie odwrócę cię tyłem, jak Yoongi; wtulę się w twoje ramiona i dam pochłonąć ciepłu, którym emanujesz. Wezmę wszystko, zaskarbię każdą chwilę. Zamknę w słoiku, piękny motylu intymności. Tylko mój.

I kiedy scaliliśmy ciała w jedno, a nasze dusze krzyczały między sobą poprzez usta, płakałem ci głośno w oczy tak szeroko otwarte, że widziałem drugą stronę pamięci – tkwiłeś jako opuszczony na huśtawce chłopiec.

Ja cię nie zostawię.

Oddycham dwutlenkiem węgla wydzielanym z twoich płuc. Zapewniam.

Wiem, że jestem dzieciakiem mało wiedzącym o miłości i nie posiadam stażu w związkach, a ty dalej będziesz mruczał pobłażliwe _Jungkookie_ , jednak nie dam się nigdzie przepędzić.

Po co mam istnieć, skoro już nie zechcesz tak silnie objąć mojej szyi?

Ożywam w momentach, gdy pozwalasz łzom wsiąkać w cerę i obserwujesz zawzięcie ruinę człowieka, którego stworzyłeś.

Chcesz tego.

Pocałuj znowu, zmieszajmy ślinę.

Jestem twoim narkotykiem.

Oszukuj dalej, samego siebie.

Znasz prawdę głośniejszą od wypluwanych co rusz słówek. Najhuczniejszą w ciszy skąpanej zdzierającymi krtań niedomówieniami.

Kochasz mnie mocniej niż ja ciebie.


End file.
